A shirt folding and pressing machine has been proposed which comprises a forming plate, reciprocable side plates, plates for folding a tail of the shirt over the remainder of the shirt, and a stapler for securing folded-over parts of the shirt together. However, using this machine it is only possible to hold the tail of the shirt with staples. Sometimes it is desirable to avoid the use of staples to hold the tail of the shirt in position, and this is not possible with the proposed machine.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide apparatus for folding garments which seeks to avoid these disadvantages.
In accordance with the invention there is provided apparatus for folding garments such as shirts, characterized in that it comprises: a forming plate at which a garment is to be folded; a plate, at one end of the forming plate, which has means for moving it to overlie that plate; a reciprocable plate at each side of the apparatus for folding a respective side part of a garment about a line substantially parallel to the longitudinal axis of the garment; a member for folding a tail of the garment over the rest of the garment; and a device for tucking in the tail of a partly folded garment.
The advantages which may be obtained from the invention consist particularly in the provision of garment folding apparatus in which there is a device for tucking in a tail of the garment without the requirement that it be stapled in position.
Apparatus for folding garments is hereinafter described, by way of example, with reference to the accompanying drawings.